


A Espera

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Chinese Mythology
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Persons, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Lan WangJin sente que nunca mais sentirá a alma de alguém como Wei WuXian. A vida dá voltas.





	A Espera

**Author's Note:**

> Sinopse da obra original: Essa é uma história com pano de fundo histórico, classificada como “xianxia” (alta fantasia), que, trocando em miúdos, quer dizer que ela envolve vários elementos fantásticos e sobrenaturais (desde fantasmas, mortos-vivos e até mesmo divindades) e mergulha na mitologia chinesa. Assim, ela tem por base o universo da “cultivação”, prática na qual a pessoa treina o corpo (geralmente através de artes marciais) e a mente, a fim de fortalecer seu físico e aprimorar sua energia espiritual. É nesse cenário que nós conhecemos Wei WuXian, um protagonista bem ao estilo “deboísta”. WuXian é um rapaz inteligente, esperto, muito bem-humorado e especialmente talentoso, que acaba seguindo por um caminho perigoso ao lidar com as Artes da Necromancia e a Cultivação Demoníaca. Dessa forma, ele se torna um grande vilão e encontra uma morte terrível quando os clãs se reúnem pra detê-lo.  
> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

A ESPERA  
ShiryuForever94  
Presente para Akane Mitsuko, minha alma gêmea. Ela nem é do fandom, mas enfim.

Por que tantos anos? Tanta crença de que daria certo? Por que ainda ter esperança? Por que insistir contra todas as probabilidades? Por que esperar?

Por que Wei WuXian sobrevivera à Colina Sepultura. 

Ninguém jamais sobrevivera à Colina Sepultura, quer dizer... Até Wei WuXian simplesmente sair de lá, cheio de poderes, ajudar a derrubar todo o império sangrento do clã Wen e ainda se vingar de quem havia assassinado seus pais e destruído o núcleo dourado de seu irmão, Jiang Cheng. Ele não era qualquer um. 

Tudo de uma só vez. Porque Wei WuXian não era qualquer um. Ele era... Incrível! Além de bonito, insuportável, um azougue irresponsável e... 

Roubara o coração de Lan WangJi, simplesmente o melhor pupilo da seita GusuLan em décadas. Contra todas as probabilidades. Sendo um adolescente difícil de controlar, cheio de opinião, contra tudo que a seita GusuLan pregava... 

Wei Ying era especial. E, mesmo que sem perceber com sua mente, mas sabendo no mais profundo do seu coração, ele escolhera perturbar, atazanar, importunar, enlouquecer. 

Lan WangJi.

Sentia-se curioso sobre o adolescente, tal como ele, que jamais cometia erros, que era inalcançável, que parecia perfeito demais para ser de verdade. O homem mais bonito que Wei Ying jamais vira em todos seus anos de vida. Alguém que ele apenas não suportava não incomodar. Queria reações dele, embora seu coração relutasse em entender os motivos. 

A perfeição de Lan WangJin talvez fizesse Wei WuXian não se sentir digno dele o bastante.

Então ele provocava, tentava, ele queria apenas que Lan Zhan parecesse humano o bastante para...

Para... 

Gravity pulls and/We fall from the clouds  
We prove to each other/That we're both human now  
The time that we spent/Trying to make sense  
Of it all  
A gravidade nos puxa/E caímos das nuvens  
Provamos um para o outro/Que nós dois somos humanos agora  
O tempo que desperdiçamos/Tentando achar o sentido  
Disso tudo

Uma das duas jades de Lan, perfeito, inalcançável, sem sentimentos, centrado, fora do alcance.

Wei WuXian não era qualquer um e ele marcaria a vida de Lan Zhan, da seita GusuLan, para sempre. O primeiro discípulo da seita Yunmeng Jiang não era fácil de lidar. Sabia que era bonito, que era sedutor e abusava de seu charme, mas ver que não conseguia provocar o que queria em Lan Zhan era... 

Inacreditável.

O que exatamente ele queria provar? Quais princípios de Lan Zhan ele queria quebrar? 

Nem mesmo Wei Ying sabia com certeza.

O tempo fora passando.

Fora muito complicado para todos. Wei WuXian seguira o caminho da cultivação demoníaca e, o que ninguém sabia, é que ele já não tinha um núcleo dourado, então não poderia cultivar normalmente. O motivo? Ele dera o seu para Jiang Cheng, sem ninguém saber. E não deixaria ninguém saber. Uma cirurgia de 50 horas, sem anestesia, com dores excruciantes, tudo porque ele prometera à sua mãe adotiva.

Ele cumpria o que prometia, como um bom escorpiano. E tinha vergonha do caminho que seguira, mas era o único que tinha para salvar Jiang Cheng e...

Lan Zhan. Jamais admitiria, mas ele queria salvar o insuportável e perfeito discípulo. Os motivos? Ele não ousava pensar nos motivos. 

E então... O Patriarca Yiling fora derrotado e morrera... E o coração de Lan Zhan se partira sem som algum. 

All that i'm asking for/Is that you need nothing more  
And nothing comes in between/Our love and it's fragile, see  
All that i'm asking for/You're all that i'm asking for  
Tudo que estou pedindo/É que você não precise de mais nada  
E que nada aconteça entre/Nosso amor e ele é frágil, veja  
Tudo o que estou pedindo/Você é tudo que estou pedindo

Por anos e anos Lan WangJi continuara tocando inquérito. Esperando pacientemente, cultivando, fazendo inédia, seguindo por seus dias com sua face sem emoção embora seu coração doesse a cada vez que não havia resposta alguma sobre a alma de Wei WuXian. Aquele...

Insolente! Patético! 

Aquele... Idiota! 

Para muito, era apenas o Patriarca Yiling, um monstro destruidor que morrera em desonra. 

Não para WangJi. Ele relutava em admitir para si mesmo que não, aquele imbecil estouvado não era um incômodo, nem um problema tão grave assim. 

Para o Segundo Mestre Lan, Wei WuXian significara sorrisos, um coração em desordem, esperança de sentir... Amor.

Não fora fácil para Lan WangJi entender sua dor. Compreender porque Wei Ying o deixava sem prumo e porque se importava tanto com ele. Não era algo tão normal assim. Nunca pensara em se apaixonar, seu pensamento estoico já imaginara ser como seus pais: morariam separados, se veriam de vez em quando. Fariam sexo para ter filhos e pronto. Nada muito complicado, nada muito cheio de emoção. 

A história da infância de Lan WangJi explicava tudo isso, mas essa parte ele não queria se lembrar no momento.

Fazia treze anos que Lan XiChen observava seu irmão tocar inquérito e ele sabia. Zewu-jun entendia a dor de seu irmão, mas não falava nada. Sabia que era difícil demais para WangJi apenas se lembrar de Wei Ying, que diria falar a respeito. 

Não, o Segundo Mestre Lan estava trancado em sua alma dolorida. Ele não queria consolo, nem queria falar a respeito, ele só queria... Wei WuXian. 

Lan WangJin sabia que seu alto nível de cultivação o levaria a viver muitos e muitos anos, talvez centenas deles, e esperaria por Wei WuXian por quantos séculos fosse preciso. Não amaria a mais ninguém, não conseguiria. 

Lan QiRen tentara apresentar algumas moças da seita GusuLan para as duas jades de Lan. Fora um fiasco. 

Lan XiChen sorria, era gentil, mas sempre dizia que era cedo. 

Hanguang-Jun? Ele era muito pior. Ele não sorria. Não reagia. Servia chá às tais moças pretendentes e não dizia uma palavra sequer. Ficava sentado, em frente a elas, como se fosse mesmo uma estátua de jade. 

Depois de alguns anos, cinco ou seis, Lan QiRen desistira de casar as duas jades de Lan. 

Agora, treze anos haviam se passado desde a morte do Patriarca Yiling. 

WangJin continuava cultivando, evoluindo e... Tocando inquérito. 

No entanto, havia uma pequena nota de dor que ele não deixava ninguém perceber. Seu irmão XiChen se aproximara bastante de ninguém menos que Jiang Cheng. Sabia que ambos discutiam algumas vezes, dado o azedume do líder da seita Yumeng Jiang, mas também via o quanto seu irmão mais velho estava feliz com o namorado. 

Ele queria tanto ter uma chance, só uma... De sentir. De dizer...

Ele queria perdoar as transgressões das regras da seita, queria perdoar o jeito insuportável, queria apenas...

Abraçar aquele sujeito insuportável, difícil, um estúpido que... 

Era seu amor. Wei WuXian era seu amor. Se pudesse, diria a ele que poderiam passar o resto da vida juntos. Cultivando, criando coelhos, sendo felizes. 

Now we walk together/Knowing where we've been  
Knowing mistakes are being mistaken again  
It's in the past tense/There is no making sense of it now  
Agora caminhamos juntos,/Sabendo onde estivemos  
Sabendo que erros são cometidos novamente  
E isso está no passado,/Não faz sentido agora

Claro, ninguém na seita sabia, ainda não, sobre Lan XiChen e Jiang Cheng. Lan QiRen tinha dúvidas, mas não certezas e WangJi? Ah, ele já vira o olhar de Lan XiChen e percebera, em meio às implicâncias de Jiang Cheng, que havia um sentimento forte. 

Doía. 

Por que Wei Ying não voltava, não dava sinais? Qualquer coisa? Ele aceitaria qualquer fiapo de esperança, qualquer sinal... 

All that i'm asking for/Is that you need nothing more  
And nothing comes in between/Our love and it's fragile, see  
Tudo que estou pedindo/É que você não precise de mais nada  
E que nada aconteça entre/Nosso amor e ele é frágil, veja

WangJi não tinha inveja, nada disso, apenas... Wei WuXian fora um homem nobre! Ele tinha certeza que era uma alma nobre, que sempre se preocupara com os demais, especialmente porque ele se lembrava, sem parar, da época em que haviam cuidado dos sobreviventes do clã Wen... 

Lan SizHui que o dissesse! E o jovenzinho sequer se lembrava! O agora mais que promissor júnior da Seita Lan tivera sua educação terminada por Hanguang-Jun, fora salvo por ele e... Ele sequer se lembrava de quem fora Wei WuXian! 

Um rasgo de dor aparecia no coração de WangJi quando se lembrava de como havia sido feliz cuidando do pequeno garotinho. Junto com WeiWuXian, como se fosse uma família e então... 

“Wei Ying...” A voz de Lan WangJi era um lamento profundo. Ele preparou a guqin, novamente. 

All that i'm asking for/You're all that i'm asking for  
Tudo o que estou pedindo/Você é tudo que estou pedindo

As notas tristes de inquérito soavam novamente. As belas águas correntes do Recanto das Nuvens não aplacavam a agonia de Lan WangJi. 

Sem resposta. Novamente. 

Ele se levantou calmamente, como sempre fazia. Sem reclamar, sem nada além de esperança no dia seguinte. 

“Volte para mim.” Falou mais para si mesmo que para os espíritos que dispersou logo a seguir.

In the still of your hands/Anything can happen now  
With every beat of my heart/Love speaks in silence  
Na firmeza de suas mãos/Qualquer coisa pode acontecer agora  
Com cada batida do meu coração/O amor fala em silêncio

No dia seguinte, houve um chamado na Montanha DaFan e ele conheceu... Mo Xuanyu. 

Não, Lan Zhan jamais sorria. No entanto... Ele teve... Esperança. Talvez sua espera tivesse acabado. 

Ao ouvir os acordes com que Mo Xuanyu controlava o General Fantasma, ele soube... Não havia nenhuma dúvida no seu coração, nem na sua alma, nunca mais. 

Seu amor retornara.

Ele voltara... Nunca o deixaria, nunca mais. Toda aquela espera dolorosa terminara. 

“Tudo o que estou pedindo, você é tudo que estou pedindo.” Murmurou no mais profundo do seu coração. 

In the still of your hands/Anything is possible  
With every beat of my heart  
Na firmeza de suas mãos/Tudo é possível  
Com cada batida do meu coração


End file.
